Un enfant aux yeux rouges
by Tagath
Summary: Retomber en enfance, perdre ses souvenirs, ce n'est pas simple. Surtout si on se retrouve à supporter un moine débauché, un singe stupide et un gentil monsieur aux yeux verts. chapitre trois: l'histoire
1. le poison

Auteur : Tagath, donc moi en gros.

Genre : euh… à vrai dire, je sais pas trop comment classer cette fic, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas encore comment ça va tourner… C'est idiot, hein ?

Disclaimer : hélas, je ne m'appelle pas Minekura, même si j'aimerai bien… Donc tous ces bô bishies ne sont définitivement pas à moi… too bad !

Note : Cette fic est à la base un cadeau pour une amie, parce que c'est avec elle que j'ai eu l'idée. Pour faire simple, il y a quelques jours, j'étais invitée chez elle, et comme nous sommes deux grandes fans de Saiyuki, notre conversation a surtout tourné sur ce sujet… Et je ne sais comment, une idée saugrenue est venue à ma copine : que se passerait-il si Gojyo retombait en enfance ? Nous avons échafaudé toute une théorie à ce sujet, et comme elle était déjà occupée sur une autre idée, c'est à moi qu'est revenu le boulot de faire cette fic, même si elle tournera pas mal autour d'un perso que j'aime moyennement : Hakkai. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Couples : dans ce chapitre, aucun. Mais un jour, peut être, HakkaixSanzo. Ça dépendra de ma motivation à écrire sur monsieur-toujours-souriant-aux-yeux-verts.

**Un enfant aux yeux rouges**

Chapitre 1 : le poison

"Où est Gojyo ?"

Goku se détourna de son pain à la viande, et Sanzo leva les yeux de son journal pour regarder Hakkai d'un air vaguement ennuyé. Comme si les faits et gestes du tabou intéressaient qui que se soit…

"Il est partit tout à l'heure chercher des cigarettes," expliqua l'ancien humain, "mais cela fait près de deux heures et il n'est toujours pas revenu ! C'est inquiétant…"

"Il a du rencontrer une jolie fille qui aura accepter de le suivre à l'hôtel, et notre seule existence a dû sortir de son esprit pervers."

"Sanzo ! Je suis sérieux !"

"Moi aussi."

Le sujet désintéressa ensuite le blond qui se replongea dans sa lecture, se fermant au reste du monde.

"Goku, tu veux bien venir chercher Gojyo avec moi ?"

"Ben, moi, je serais assez d'accord avec Sanzo tu sais…"

"Si tu viens, je devrais pouvoir t'acheter quelque chose à manger en chemin…"

Le singe sourit largement, engloutit ce qui restait de son pain à la viande et se leva d'un bond de la chaise où il était assis, prêt à suivre Hakkai au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Ce dernier se sentit un peu coupable d'acheter l'adolescent d'une telle manière, mais il ne voulait _pas_ y aller seul. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un _très_ mauvais pressentiment.

"Eh, Hakkai !" l'interpella Sanzo alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre de l'auberge." Arrête de t'inquiéter autant pour Gojyo, ce demeuré est adulte après tout."

"Il est _majeur_. Ça fait une sacrée différence."

* * *

Au bout d'une heure de recherche, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la moindre trace de Gojyo, pas même au tabac du coin où personne n'avait vu d'homme avec les cheveux rouges. De plus, comble de malchance, le ciel était passé d'un seul coup du bleu au gris et il s'était brusquement mis à pleuvoir. Sanzo allait _encore_ être de mauvais humeur, pour changer, et Hakkai sentait qu'il était de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que le temps passait et que l'eau le trempait. Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent le tabou, et vite. 

"Peut être qu'il est retourné à l'auberge," suggéra Goku. "On devrait rentrer voir."

"Alors qu'il n'a pas acheté ses cigarettes ? Ce serait surprenant. Et il n'y a pas d'hôtel dans cette ville, juste l'auberge où nous sommes descendus, alors inutile de me ressortir la théorie de la fille rencontrée !"

"Pourquoi tu t'énerves, Hakkai ? Je disais juste ça comme ça, moi…"

L'ancien humain se calma aussitôt.

"Ah ! Pardon, Goku, je suis inquiet, et nerveux aussi… il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire…"

Goku s'apprêtait à lui dire une quelconque bêtise pour le rassurer, lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. Quelque chose de si incroyable que durant quelque seconde, il en resta bouche bée, ce qui dans son cas constituait un exploit.

"Hakkai !" s'écria-t-il quand la parole lui revint. "Regarde, là ! On dirait…"

Le brun se tourna dans la direction que l'adolescent lui désignait du doigt, et étouffa un cri de surprise.

"Ce… c'est impossible…"

* * *

Sanzo tourna la page de son journal sans dissimuler son énervement. Au nom du ciel, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se mette à _pleuvoir_ ? C'était pourtant bien, le ciel bleu ! Mais non, il fallait toujours que les nuages viennent tout gâcher… et comme l'autre idiot de singe n'était même pas dans les parages, il ne pouvait pas lui taper dessus pour se détendre. Ça promettait pour le reste de la soirée tiens. Et tout ça, c'était la faute de ce stupide kappa pervers. Parce que s'il n'était pas partit 'chercher des clopes, je reviens tout de suite', Hakkai et le singe ne seraient pas partis le chercher, et Sanzo ne se serait pas retrouvé désespérément seul face à la pluie. Plus que vaguement énervé, le bonze sortit son propre paquet de cigarettes, en alluma une et commença à fumer en regardant pas la fenêtre. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce temps… 

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître un Goku et un Hakkai parfaitement trempés. Et à voir la tête qu'ils faisaient, eux non plus n'appréciaient pas tellement la pluie dans l'instant. Il remarqua alors que Gojyo n'était pas avec eux. La pluie les avait empêché de continuer leurs recherches ? Vu l'inquiétude d'Hakkai lorsqu'il était partit, c'était surprenant. Il n'en avait pas l'air avec ses gentils sourires, mais il était plutôt têtu, dans son genre.

"On a retrouvé Gojyo", annonça alors Goku.

Le moine lui jeta un regard surpris. Ils l'avaient retrouvé ? Mais pas _ramené_ alors. Le kappa était le plus grand du groupe, il n'aurait jamais pu se cacher derrière les deux autres.

"Par contre, il y a un petit problème avec lui," continua le singe. "Il a, comment dire… euh…"

Ne trouvant pas les mots pour expliquer la désastreuse situation, le garçon décida que le plus simple était de lui montrer l'étendue des dégâts et il fit un pas de côté. Sanzo ouvrit de grands yeux ronds sous le coup de la surprise.

"Ce demeuré a rétrécit au lavage, ou c'est juste une mauvaise blague ?"

La question méritait d'être posée en effet. Derrière Hakkai et Goku se trouvait un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année, avec de longs cheveux rouges dégoulinant à cause de la pluie, de grands yeux écarlates tristes et pleins d'innocence, et sur la joue gauche deux cicatrices. En d'autres termes, un modèle réduit de Gojyo.

"…"

"Répondez pas tous à la fois surtout… Mais je ne répèterai pas deux fois ma question : c'est qui ce môme ?"

"Je m'appelle Sha Gojyo," fit une petite voix. "Je… j'ai dix ans, et je cherche mon grand frère… et vous, vous êtes qui ?"

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le petit garçon qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ils avaient tous l'air pas content qu'il ait répondu ? Pourtant, le monsieur avec une robe il avait posé une question, et comme il avait l'air pas content du tout, Gojyo s'était dit qu'il valait mieux y répondre pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas plus. Il ne voulait pas que des gens s'énervent à cause de lui.

"Comment s'appelle ton frère ?"

Le petit rouquin se tourna vers l'homme qui avait posé cette nouvelle question. Un grand brun avec de beaux yeux d'un très joli vert. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus gentil que le blond, décida Gojyo, et peut être qu'il voudrait bien l'aider.

"Il s'appelle Jien, et c'est mon grand frère ! Sha Jien, ça vous dis quelque chose ? Je voudrais _vraiment_ le retrouver !"

"Bien sûr, répondit distraitement Hakkai. Bien sûr, c'est tout a fait normal…"

"Qu'est ce que tu trouves de normal là dedans ?" s'informa froidement Sanzo. "La dernière fois qu'on a vu ce demeuré, il était adulte, les gens ne rajeunissent pas normalement, pour ton information."

"Oui, bien sûr… mais si c'est vraiment Gojyo, il est assez normal qu'il cherche à retrouver son frère, pas vrai ? Par contre… dis-moi, Gojyo, comment es-tu arrivé dans cette ville ?"

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils et prit un air très sérieux tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Parce qu'en y repensant, il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là après tout. Un moment, il quittait la maison pour toujours, et le moment d'après, il y avait…

"Le type au lapin !" s'exclama-t-il. "Il y avait un drôle de type brun avec des lunettes, et il avait une bouteille à la main, et il a dit qu'il m'avait fait boire un poison je crois, et ensuite il est partit. Mais c'était pas un vrai poison, hein ? Parce que sinon, je serai mort maintenant… je serais mort…"

"Bizarre."

Ce fut le seul commentaire de Sanzo qui jugea ensuite qu'on avait fait le tour du sujet et se replongea dans sa cigarette et son journal. Malheureusement, Hakkai ne l'entendait pas exactement de cette oreille.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut pas emmener un enfant avec nous, c'est trop dangereux !"

"On avait déjà un singe, pourquoi pas un môme ? La trinité bouddhique a dit que je devrais supporter Son Goku, Cho Hakkai et Sha Gojyo durant ce voyage. Le sujet de l'âge minimum n'a pas été abordé. Donc on l'embarque, sauf si ça ne lui convient pas. Qu'est ce que t'en dis, morveux ?"

Gojyo regarda le moine d'un air suspicieux. Pourquoi il était si agressif celui là ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant, pas vrai ? Il regarda alors le grand brun avec les beaux yeux qui lui sourit d'un air gentil, puis le petit brun avec les yeux dorés. Lui, il avait l'air idiot, mais il lui souriait aussi. En gros, il n'y avait que le blond qui n'avait pas l'air de vraiment vouloir de lui. Mais en même temps, c'était lui qui suggérait qu'il vienne. Le petit garçon soupira. C'était drôlement compliqué tout ça… Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix, hein ?

"D'accord. Moi, je veux bien venir. Mais c'est où que vous allez en voyage ?"

Cette fois, Sanzo se replongea définitivement dans son journal, de trop mauvaise humeur pour expliquer quoi que se soit à qui que ce soit. Et comme Goku n'avait pas encore vraiment compris _où_ ils allaient exactement, ce fut à Hakkai que revint la tâche d'expliquer à ce drôle de petit garçon ce qu'ils faisaient. Tandis qu'il parlait, Gojyo fixa ses yeux d'émeraude, et décida que cet homme là, il l'aimait bien. Il avait l'air gentil. Comme Jien.

* * *

Petit bouton en bas à droite? 


	2. le dernier sushi

Auteur : c'est missa qui a écrit !

Genre : plutôt humoristique et choupinou, mais j'ai prévu certains chapitre un peu plus sombre quand même

Disclaimer : hélas, je ne m'appelle pas Minekura, même si j'aimerai bien… Donc tous ces bô bishies ne sont définitivement pas à moi… too bad !

Note : Pourquoi des sushi ? Parce que j'aime ça, tout simplement ! Pis j'étais en train de relire la fic Hara yeta ai de The-Koruni, et je suis tombée sur une phrase ou Sanzo parle d'acheter des sushi à Goku… Le reste est venu tout seul.

Couples : dans ce chapitre, aucun. Mais un jour, peut être, HakkaixSanzo. Ça dépendra de ma motivation à écrire sur monsieur-toujours-souriant-aux-yeux-verts.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : le dernier sushi

Le dernier sushi. Aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, Goku n'avait _jamais_ eu le dernier sushi. Parce que Gojyo le prenait toujours juste son nez. Mais cette fois, _cette fois_… C'était lui qui le prendrait sous le nez du mini kappa ! Et ce serait sa vengeance pour toutes les fois où il s'était moqué de lui ! Muahahahahahaha !

Ignorant les sinistres projets que le singe avait à son égard, le petit garçon écoutait Hakkai parler. Il aimait beaucoup Hakkai. Ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'il voyageait avec lui et les deux autres, mais parfois il avait l'impression que ça durait depuis toujours. Parce qu'Hakkai était toujours très gentil avec lui, même si il était un enfant tabou. Bien sûr, peut être que le brun ne savait pas ce que voulait dire la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, mais c'était tout de même bien qu'il soit gentil avec lui. Depuis que Jien était partit, personne n'avait été gentil avec lui.

Malheureusement, les paroles ne nourrissent personne, et Gojyo réalisa qu'il n'avait encore rien mangé, alors que le goinfre à côté de lui avait déjà engloutit plus que sa part. En fait, il avait tellement mangé qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul sushi, un au thon. Ce qu'il préférait. Il tendit donc un main pour l'attraper, mais fut trop lent : Goku s'en saisit prestement et l'avala sous ses yeux. Gojyo, outré qu'on lui vole ainsi _sa_ nourriture, se tourna vers Hakkai qui n'avait rien vu dans l'intention de se plaindre, ouvrit la bouche… et la referma. D'accord, Hakkai était gentil, mais il connaissait Goku depuis plus longtemps, c'était son ami, et il lui donnerait certainement raison. Le petit garçon préféra donc ne rien dire, et s'efforça d'ignorer aussi bien son estomac qui criait famine que l'air triomphant du singe.

Ce n'était pas juste du tout. Mais il était un enfant tabou, la justice, ça n'était pas fait pour les gens comme lui. Maman disait toujours ça.

Ce soir là, il ne restait que deux chambre doubles à l'auberge où ils s'arrêtèrent. Il fut donc décidé qu'on mettrait les enfants d'un côté, et les adultes de l'autres. Ou plus exactement, Sanzo déclara qu'il ne voulait dormir ni avec un singe ronflant, ni avec un gamin geignard. Personne ne protesta, mais Gojyo se sentit blessé. Geignard ? Mais il n'avait jamais pleuré pourtant ! Oh, pourquoi diable était-il si méchant avec lui celui-là ? C'était un moine pourtant, et les moines, ben c'était gentil normalement ! Peut être que c'était un faux… ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses en tout cas.

En entrant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Goku, le petit garçon regarda les deux lits fixement. Il y en avait un près de la fenêtre, et un autre près du mur. Il aurait bien aimé prendre celui près de la fenêtre, pour regarder les étoiles et la lune avant de s'endormir. Son frère lui avait apprit à reconnaître certaines constellations, et maintenant il aimait bien s'amuser à les chercher avant de dormir.

"Dis", commença-t-il timidement, "j'aimerai…"

"Je prend celui près de la fenêtre !" décida Goku en sautant sur le lit de son choix. "C'est la meilleure place, alors elle est pour moi !"

Il sourit d'un air triomphant, son regard mettant le garçonnet au défi de contester sa supériorité. Le trouvant bien sûr de lui, Gojyo eut une soudaine envie de se jeter sur lui pour une grande bagarre, mais il se retint. Et si l'autre allait se plaindre à Hakkai qu'il l'embêtait ? Hakkai risquait d'être fâché contre lui, et peut être qu'il ne voudrait plus de lui…

"D'accord, c'est comme tu veux."

Faisant comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, Gojyo s'installa sur le lit inoccupé, et sans plus attendre s'installa sous ses couvertures. Il attendit un moment, puis lorsqu'il entendit Goku commencer à ronfler, il pleura faiblement. Le méchant moine avait raison, il n'était qu'un gamin pleurnicheur…

Ça chatouillait… il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il avait l'impression qu'on lui chatouillait les pieds… non, ce n'était pas ça en fait. Quelque chose de plus précis, et puis d'un peu froid aussi… sans compter que c'était légèrement humide. Ouvrant timidement un œil, Gojyo découvrit à l'autre bout de son lit un Goku fort occuper à lui dessiner sur les pieds avec un marqueur noir. Une fois encore, il le défia du regard de protester, mais Gojyo se retint une fois encore de se plaindre. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir encore plus l'air d'un gamin. Parce que pleurer sur son oreiller lui avait fait assez honte.

Sans mot dire, il se leva et partit vers la salle de bain pour se laver. De toutes façon, le méchant moine allait bientôt venir leur dire qu'il était temps de se lever, alors autant être prêt, hein ? Après qu'il eut fermé la porte à clé, Goku resta un moment les yeux dans le vide. Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait prévu…

Au petit déjeuner, Gojyo ne mangea pas grand chose. Pas qu'il n'ait pas faim –après tout, il n'avait rien mangé la veille au soir –mais, une fois de plus, il avait écouté Hakkai parlé. Pas à lui naturellement, personne ne lui parlait vraiment après tout, puisqu'il n'était un enfant. Mais même lorsqu'il s'adressait au méchant moine, la voix du brun était toujours aussi douce, et il avait toujours ce sourire incroyable… Et lorsque le petit garçon parvint à s'en détacher, il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul pain au lait sur la table. Un regard vers Goku l'informa que ce dernier n'attendait qu'un seul geste de sa part pour s'emparer de la friandise. Il soupira, et détourna le regard du petit pain tant convoité. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir faim pourtant…

"Il faudrait aller acheter quelques provisions", signala alors Hakkai. "Je ne sais pas si nous parviendrons à atteindre la ville suivante ce soir, et de toutes façons il faudra bien qu'on mange ce midi. Tu veux bien y aller, Sanzo ?"

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"C'est toi quias la carte, pas vrai ?"

Grognement mécontent du blond.

"Pas question que j'y aille tout seul. C'est déjà moi qui paye, je vais pas _en plus_ porter la nourriture pour l'autre puit sans fond de singe !"

"Moi, je veux bien venir avec toi", murmura timidement Gojyo. "Je suis très fort tu sais ! Je pourrais porter autant de sac que tu voudras !"

Le moine lui jeta un regard scrutateur, se demandant ce que lui voulait exactement. Après une seconde de réflexion, il décida que c'était sans importance du moment qu'il avait quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot à sa place.

"Comme tu voudras, morveux. On y va."

Hakkai, bien qu'un peu surpris, ne dis rien. C'était étrange, il avait pourtant la nette impression que Gojyo n'était pas très à l'aise face à Sanzo, alors pourquoi avait-il voulu l'accompagner ? Il n'espérait tout de même pas s'attirer la sympathie du moine en lui rendant service ? Si c'était le cas, il allait au devant d'une grande déception. Se tournant vers Goku, il s'aperçut que l'adolescent avait l'air renfrogné. Etait-il jaloux que Sanzo ai préféré aller faire les courses avec Gajyo plutôt qu'avec lui ? Décidément, ça commençait fort ce matin.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Goku ?"

"Il est pas drôle comme ça, Gojyo. Moi, je veux qu'il redevienne comme avant !"

"Pas drôle ?"

Le singe soupira, puis entreprit de lui expliquer.

"Il est super sage maintenant ! Il m'insulte plus, il me pique plus mes sushi ni rien d'autre, il me tape plus, il se moque plus de moi, il me laisse dormir tranquille, et quand je l'embête, il fait rien !"

"Ah… C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus calme depuis trois jours."

"Mais c'est pas drôle ! Moi, je m'ennuie !"

"Tu n'as qu'à lui dire. Il est très timide après tout, et il a peut être peur qu'on le rejette au moindre faux pas. Dans son esprit, il vient juste de perdre sa mère et de voir partir son frère, il faut y aller doucement avec lui. Si tu veux, je lui parlerai."

Goku réfléchit à la proposition, puis secoua la tête.

"Nan, c'est bon ! J'ai une super idée !"

Quelle pouvait bien être la nature de cette idée, Hakkai décida qu'il préférait ne pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'il ne se passerait rien qui puisse énerver Sanzo. Pour une fois, ça changerait…

Finalement, ce soir là, ils réussirent à arriver à une ville, juste après la tombée de la nuit, et eurent même deux chambres dans l'auberge du coin. Mais cette fois, au lieu que Sanzo n'ai besoin de rappeler qu'il refusait de dormir avec des enfants ou des animaux, ce fut Goku qui déclara qu'il ne voulait pas partager la chambre d'un moine psychopathe, et qu'il dormirait donc avec Gojyo. Hakkai songea qu'il aurait aussi pu dormir avec _lui_, mais il se rappela à temps que l'adolescent avait dit avoir une idée pour amener Gojyo à être moins timide, aussi garda-t-il le silence.

Au repas, une fois de plus, un ultime sushi resta à trôner au milieu de l'assiette, et une fois de plus, Gojyo s'était laissé ensorceler par la voix d'Hakkai. Réalisant brusquement la situation, il se prépara à l'idée d'aller se coucher à nouveau sans manger, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

"Alors, tu essaies de l'attraper ou non ?"

Le petit garçon jeta un regard surpris à Goku qui le regardait comme un chat observe sa proie. Cet air joueur n'était pas totalement rassurant dans un sens, loin de là, et pourtant… Gojyo sourit, leva la main au dessus de la table et plus vite que l'éclair, attrapa… du vide. Regard désemparé à Goku qui semblait ne pas comprendre non plus. Ils entendirent alors Hakkai rire doucement, et se tournèrent vers lui… puis vers Sanzo, qui mastiquait tranquillement le sushi sans un regard pour eux, ne réalisant visiblement pas ce qu'il venait de faire. De toute façon, ni le singe, ni le gamin n'était assez suicidaire pour lui reprocher quoi que se soit, alors…

Cette nuit là non plus, Gojyo ne dormit pas dans le lit près de la fenêtre, mais en sombrant dans le monde des songes, il pensa avec délice que si le singe avait la meilleure place, il avait _aussi_ un œil au beurre noir à cause de la bagarre qui avait précédé.

* * *

Et voilà, deuxième chapitre de publié, mais je sais toujours pas où elle va me mener, cette fic… Sinon, merci à toutes mes gentilles revieweuses (ou rivieweurs, c'est selon) et pour le HakkaixSanzo… ma foi, je pense que je vais bel et bien le faire en fin de compte. Faut bien des parents pour les deux gamins, non ? _grand sourire débile_

Sinon, j'ai ZE question du siècle : pourquoi dans certaines fics (principalement anglaise) Kanan est-elle décrite comme la sœur d'Hakkai ? Si quelqu'un a une réponse à ce mystère, qu'il me le dise, ça m'intrigue au plus haut point…


	3. l'histoire

Auteur : c'est missa qui a écrit !

Genre : plutôt humoristique et choupinou, mais j'ai prévu certains chapitre un peu plus sombre quand même

Disclaimer : hélas, je ne m'appelle pas Minekura, même si j'aimerai bien… Donc tous ces bô bishies ne sont définitivement pas à moi… too bad !

Note : Pardon à tous, mais… j'ai un trip sur les contes en ce moment, faut pas chercher à comprendre !XD

Couples : vague ébauche d'un SanzoxHakkai ? mais super vague hein...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : l'histoire

"Hakkai, raconte-moi une histoire."

Cette nuit là, ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver une auberge leur offrant des chambres séparées, et en toutes logiques allaient donc devoir se supporter jusque dans leur sommeil. Pour Gojyo, ce n'était pas un problème, parce qu'il allait pouvoir rester près du gentil monsieur aux yeux verts, et qu'il tenait une incroyable occasion d'entendre encore sa voix. D'où la question.

"U… Une histoire ?"balbutia l'ancien humain pris de court. "Mais… pour quoi faire ?"

"Ben, pour m'endormir ! J'aime bien qu'on me raconte une histoire le soir, comme ça je fais des meilleurs rêves. Mon frère, il me racontait toujours des histoires."

Hakkai lui jeta un regard surpris. Il avait un peu de mal à imaginer Dokugakiji faire la lecture à son petit frère, mais s'il le disait…

"Et pourquoi moi ? Goku…"

"Il a une voix qui m'énerve !"

"Bien d'accord", grogna Sanzo. "Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver un moyen de le faire taire, personne s'en plaindrait. Peut être qu'en lui tirant une balle dans la tête…"

Le petit garçon jeta un regard inquiet vers le méchant moine. Il plaisantait là ? Ou il était sérieux ? Le problème avec lui, c'est qu'on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait. Si Gojyo avait le pouvoir mondial, il ferait en sortir qu'on puisse toujours savoir ce que pensaient les méchants moines. Et aussi, il interdirait aux singes de prendre le dernier sushi, et il ordonnerait qu'on lui rende son grand frère. Mais comme il n'avait pas un tel pouvoir, il devait se contenter de s'interroger sur l'existence d'une forme de sens de l'humour chez Sanzo.

"Alors Hakkai, tu racontes dis ?"

"Et pourquoi pas Sanzo ?"

Un regard améthyste et un autre rubis se tournèrent vers lui en même temps. Si le premier semblait plutôt signifier 'bordel, fous-moi la paix, j'ai rien à voir là-dedans', le second se rapprochait plus de celui d'un chiot battu abandonné sous la pluie par ses maîtres. Comment pouvait-on résister à une chose pareille ?

"Très bien", soupira Hakkai. "Qu'est ce que tu veux comme histoire ?"

Fou de joie, Gojyo sauta au cou de l'ancien humain, lui planta un baiser baveux sur la joue et se précipita dans son lit avec un sourire plus grand encore que celui de Goku.

"Je veux une histoire où ça finit bien ! Et avec plein de jolies filles dedans."

"Pas de doutes, c'est Gojyo", déclara platement Sanzo.

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard surpris. Pourquoi il disait ça ? Ah là là, il était vraiment bizarre celui-là…

"Allons, Sanzo", le gourmanda gentiment Hakkai. "Ce n'est qu'un enfant, et je crois que tu lui fais peur…"

"Je fais ce que je veux. Raconte ton histoire et fous-moi la paix."

"Ce n'est pas une façon de parler devant un enfant tu sais."

"Rien à faire. C'est pas moi qui ai voulu m'encombrer avec lui."

"Ben si, rappela Goku. Tu as dit que…"

"Boucle-la, stupide singe !"

Sentant l'orage arriver, le singe en question alla se réfugier sur le lit de Gojyo et se cacha derrière le petit garçon, au cas où le moine déciderait de sortir son revolver.

"Qu'est ce que tu fiches ?" grogna le rouquin. "C'est mon lit, je veux pas de toi !"

Goku l'ignora royalement, et s'installa confortablement.

"Moi aussi, je vais écouter l'histoire d'Hakkai !"

Ça, ça ne plut pas du tout à Gojyo. C'était son histoire à _lui_, c'était _son_ idée ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait partager la jolie voix d'Hakkai avec cet idiot qui passait son temps à l'embêter, hein ? Ce n'était pas juste du tout, du tout ! Il s'aperçut alors que l'homme aux yeux verts souriait doucement, comme si tout cela l'amusait. Gojyo décida qu'il pouvait bien supporter Goku, si cela lui permettait de voir ce sourire.

"Eh bien… je ne pensais pas avoir tant de succès auprès des enfants ! Bien, il était une fois…"

"Il y aura bien des filles dans l'histoire, hein ?" s'inquiéta Gojyo.

"Oui. Il était une…"

"Et de la nourriture aussi ?" s'informa Goku.

"On verra. Il était…"

"Et ça finira bien pour tout le monde ? Même les méchants ?"

"Pourquoi pas. Il…"

"Et…"

"Je peux commencer oui ou non ?"

Les deux gamins se turent instantanément et le fixèrent avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir, n'attendant rien d'autre que le début de l'histoire.

"Très bien. Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, une petite fille qui vivait seule avec son père, car sa mère était morte en lui donnant le jour. Voyant sa fille grandir, l'homme décida de se remarier afin qu'elle ai une mère pour s'occuper d'elle. La belle-mère de la fillette…"

Gojyo sursauta entendant le mot belle-mère, et Hakkai réalisa qu'il n'avait peut être pas choisit la meilleure histoire possible pour le jeune tabou. D'un autre côté, allez donc trouver un conte sans méchante marâtre !

"La belle-mère de la fillette", reprit l'ancien humain, "avait déjà deux filles qu'elle aimait énormément, mais elle traitait sa belle-fille aussi bien qu'elles. Et puis, l'homme vint à mourir, et tout changea pour la pauvre petite fille qui fut forcée de travailler toute la journée, lavant encore et encore le palais où elles vivaient, dormant dans le grenier avec pour seule compagnie des rats et des insectes. Et comme elle devait tous les soirs nettoyer les cendres de la cheminées, sa mère et ses sœurs l'appelaient Cendrillon pour se moquer d'elle. Pourtant, Cendrillon continuait d'être gentille avec elles, elle cherchait toujours à obtenir leur affection. Son caractère doux, ajouté à sa grande beauté, énervaient énormément les trois femmes qui n'en étaient que plus horribles avec elle."

Le petit rouquin frissonna. Ça, c'était vraiment une méchante mère. Au moins, maman ne le faisait pas travailler, elle le laissait aller s'amuser dehors. Parce qu'au moins, quand il était dehors, elle ne le voyait pas, c'était ce qu'elle disait… Mais maintenant, maman était morte, et c'était de sa faute. Il espérait que la maman dans l'histoire ne mourait pas, et qu'elle serait heureuse à la fin. Hakkai remarqua que les yeux du petit tabou s'étaient assombris, et décida de passer rapidement à un moment plus joyeux de l'histoire. Seulement voilà, la suite, elle ne se terminait pas bien pour tout le monde… il allait donc falloir improviser.

"Le royaume où vivaient Cendrillon et sa famille était gouverné par un roi juste et généreux qui avait un fils qui était toujours célibataire. Pour régler ce problème, il décida d'organiser un grand bal auquel il invita toutes les jeunes filles à marier du royaume. Bien entendu, les filles de la marâtres voulurent y aller, et Cendrillon dû leur fabriquer de superbes robes. Cela lui prit du temps, mais lorsqu'elle eut terminé, toutes les deux étaient vêtues comme des princesses. Cendrillon demanda alors à sa belle-mère si elle pouvait aussi aller au bal, puisqu'elle avait l'âge de se marier, mais cette dernière refusa parce qu'elle n'avait aucune robe correcte. La femme et ses deux filles partirent donc au bal sans plus se soucier de la pauvre Cendrillon."

"Ça, c'est pas gentil", déclara Goku. "Je les aime pas ces trois là."

Gojyo ne dit rien, mais ses yeux brillants de colère montrait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins, et Hakkai sourit. Il ne se savait pas si bon conteur…

"La jeune fille", continua-t-il, "était terriblement triste et elle alla pleurer dans le jardin. Ses larmes alertèrent une bonne fée qui veillait sur elle depuis longtemps, et…"

"Si elle veillait sur elle, pourquoi elle a rien fait ?" protesta Goku. "Si c'était une si bonne fée que ça, elle aurait du aider Cendrillon, non ? Elle est nulle, la fée !"

"Eh bien…"

"Si elle l'avait aidé avant, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire, stupide singe", signala Sanzo. "Alors boucle-la et écoute."

Hakkai sourit au moine pour le remercier d'être venu à son secours, puis reprit le cours de son récit.

"La bonne fée donc, décida d'aider Cendrillon à aller au bal. Pour cela, elle lui fit cadeau d'une belle robe, et d'un carrosse pour aller au château. Mais Cendrillon devait absolument revenir avant minuit, sans quoi le charme prendrait fin ! La jeune fille promit de faire attention, et partit s'amuser. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, le prince tomba éperdument amoureux d'elle, et ils dansèrent ensemble toute la soirée. Cendrillon se sentait si bien qu'elle oublia l'heure jusqu'à ce que sonne le premier coup de minuit. Alors seulement elle se souvint de ce qu'avait dit la fée, et elle partit en courant de la fête, perdant au passage une chaussure que le prince récupéra.

« le lendemain, ses deux sœurs lui parlèrent du bal, de la mystérieuse inconnue qui avait dansé avec le prince, et des recherches que celui-ci avait lancé pour la retrouver. A peine avait-elle fini leur récit que des envoyés du roi arrivaient chez elles pour leur faire essayer la chaussure que Cendrillon avait perdu. Le soulier ne convint à aucune des deux sœurs bien entendu, mais Cendrillon voulut l'essayer aussi et, bien entendu, son pied entra à la perfection. Les envoyés la ramenèrent au palais, et quelques jours plus tard elle invita sa belle-mère et ses sœurs à son mariage. Là, les deux jeunes filles rencontrèrent les cousins du princes dont elle tombèrent amoureuses et avec lesquelles elles se marièrent tandis que leur mère épousait le roi qui n'avait pas pu résister à son charme. Ils vécurent tous heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Fin…"

L'ancien humain regarda Goku et Gojyo qui s'étaient tout deux endormis. Le singe prenait presque toute la place, mais le petit tabou s'était blotti contre lui comme un chaton contre son maître. Ils étaient adorables… et en plus, tant qu'ils dormaient, ils ne faisaient pas de bruits.

"Je ne me souvenais pas que cette histoire se terminait comme ça."

Se tournant vers le moine, Hakkai remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange au niveau de son visage, mais il ne parvenait à dire quoi. En tout cas, quoi que ce fut, ça lui allait assez bien, c'était sûr.

"Gojyo voulait que ça se termine bien pour tout le monde, il a fallut adapter le conte de base…"

"Mouais. Tu savais que tu as une jolie voix quand tu racontes ?"

La mâchoire du brun en tomba par terre, les compliments étant tellement rares de la part du moine, mais Sanzo n'y prêta pas la plus petite attention et alla se coucher. Tandis qu'il l'imitait, Hakkai comprit enfin ce qu'il avait trouvé d'anormal chez l'autre homme ce soir là : il _souriait_ d'un air _chaleureux_. Soit il était malade, soit il se passait des choses qui dépassait la compréhension du pauvre yokai.

A dater de ce jour, l'histoire du soir devint un rituel que personne n'aurait manqué, et surtout pas Sanzo qui allait jusqu'à squatter la chambre de Gojyo et Goku lorsque Hakkai racontait.

* * *

Dark Polaris : contente qu'il te plaise, mon mini Gojyo et pour les réflexes de grandes sœurs… lol, tu sais que ça peut aussi être une tendance à remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? (je suis une grande sœur très sadique à mes heures)

Karasu999 : oui, oui, on verra Doku ! J'ai une commande très stricte sur ce sujet : « Doku vient leur rendre visite ou t'es morte » alors je ne compte pas prendre de risques…

Demonloulou : et SanzoxHakkai il y aura ! Je sens que je vais devoir faire un certain nombre de OoC pour ça, mais je vais y arriver, vous verrez !

Seilin : eh bien, la voilà, la suite ! J'espère que ça t'a plu aussi !

echizen D luffy : la cause ? Tu veux dire la façon dont Gojyo a été rétrécit ? En fait, j'ai considéré que ça n'avait qu'un intérêt mineur et que les conséquences méritaient plus d'être travaillées. Sanzo est comme ça avec lui parce que s'il râlait toujours sur Gojyo adulte, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change avec Gojyo enfant (dans l'instant en tout cas !) Et Hakkai ne fait rien… parce qu'il n'a rien remarqué, tout simplement ! D'ailleurs, moi aussi je le frapperai bien… on s'associe ? _grand sourire_

Sinon, merci à tous pour vos réponses sur Kanan ! J'ai hate d'en arriver au tome où ils parlent de ça… Et maintenant, nouvelle question : c'est quoi ces chiffres qui désignent les couples dans Saiyuki ? 85 c'est Hakkai et Gojyo, 39 c'est Sanzo et Goku… mais ça vient d'où au juste ça ?

Dernière chose : s'il y a des scènes où des thèmes que vous aimeriez voir abordés dans la fic, dites-le moi ! ça pourrait être amusant pour moi et, soyons honnête, ça m'aiderait sûrement à avancer !


End file.
